


I don't want to die; I won't let you be alone

by Rosemary_and_Time



Category: Dream-smp, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (brief and non-graphic gun violence), (very very vague), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Self-Sacrifice, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Time
Summary: The world is falling apart.  Dream, George, and Sapnap are survivors.  Immune but not invulnerable.It’s a harsh world.  The few radio broadcasts they get say that scientists should have a solution in sixty days.  They just have to survive that long.(based on George's "Minecraft: Zombie Apocalypse" video)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 35
Kudos: 72





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrifying announcement shakes the group of friends to their core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty dark story, there will be a fair amount of blood, gore, and violence. 
> 
> TW: anxiety, panic attacks, violence, death, blood, gun use, descriptions of injury, vomiting

Dream kept a steady eye out as he tends the dying campfire. He and his friends were in the middle of a field, open land in all directions. He could only hope that meant they were safe for the moment. As he poked at the glowing embers with a stick he reflected on how much had changed over the last days. They had been traveling together when… when it started.

Their road trip turned south quickly. There had been four of them, four friends out to have a break from everything, a respite from adult responsibilities they were growing into. They were headed for the coast, someone’s family had a house there. It was only chance that they even turned on the radio that day. Sapnap had gotten annoyed with Bad’s music and was looking for some rap or something. 

Dream wished… he wished things had stayed carefree. The announcement on every channel had hushed the car.

“ **THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Attention, this is a declaration of a worldwide state of emergency. There is an airborne contagion affecting the majority of the population. Stay in your homes. If you or your loved ones start to experience the following symptoms, isolate yourselves immediately. Fever, chills, rapid heartbeat, nausea, vomiting, irritation of skin and scalp, increased aggression, violent outbursts. Please remain calm. The world heath organization has a projected cure in sixty days. Stay in your homes. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL**.” 

Dream could have recited the message word-for-word at this point. The first few repetitions they had laughed of course. It had to be a joke, right? They clung to that idea despite every frequency broadcasting the same message endlessly. There was just no way…

Despite that, Dream remembered feeling tense as they pulled into the gas station. Something about the situation had chilled him to the bone even then. Even before…

Sapnap had thrown himself out of the car first, happily stretching and groaning about being cooped up for so long. Bad had started pumping gas while George and Dream headed for the little mini-mart connected to the pumps. They had only gotten halfway there when an odd growling had gotten their attention. 

George had frozen, words stuck in his throat as someone walked around the side of the gas station in a manner that could only be described as lumbering. Dream had grabbed his older friend’s shoulders and pulled him back. It wasn’t right. The person’s skin was cracking and bleeding, wide dry fissures marred any exposed skin. Their mouth dripped blood and their eyes…

Their eyes were vacant, dead. 

That wasn’t a person. Not anymore. 

“Hey! You guys need to—”

The shout of a gas station attendant was cut off far too abruptly as the bleeding creature that was once a human charged them. Followed by another, then another. Dream was… ashamed to admit they had all just frozen, watched in stunned horror as the employee was torn apart. 

Bad had been the one to stir them into action, if he hadn’t… they were paralyzed. 

“Get to the car!! George, Dream! COME ON!!” Dream didn’t need to be asked twice. He dragged the smaller brunette with him as he ran, vaguely hearing footsteps behind them. Sapnap and Bad were already in the car, it started moving as soon as Dream and George were inside. 

There were a few minutes of shock, where the only sounds Dream registered were the ringing in his ears and muffled breathing. A hand briefly squeezing his knee snapped him out of it. 

“Dream.” Bad’s voice was surprisingly steady, he inclined his head towards Sapnap meaningfully. Dream followed his gaze. 

The youngest of the group was in the front seat, curled up in a ball and nearly hyperventilating from panic. 

“Sapnap, Sapnap let’s breathe okay?” Dream touched his friend’s shoulder gently, hoping to help calm the nineteen-year-old man down. Sapnap shook his head roughly, causing his black hair to fall loose from the headband. 

“No, no, no” Dream rubbed circles on Sapnap’s back, forcing himself to take deep breaths for both their sakes. 

“Dream,” There were tears in the younger man’s dark eyes. “Dream there are fucking ZOMBIES out there!! How do we...”

“Language.” Sapnap stuttered for a moment, panic momentarily halted by the shear absurdity of Bad still policing word usage in this situation. Dream realized absently that he was laughing himself. A stress response no doubt, but still. He had just watched someone die and now he was chuckling at an overused joke. 

At least Sapnap was breathing easier. 

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” George spoke up from next to Dream, voice light and absent. “What do we do?”

The question hung in the stuffy air of the car for too long. 

“We need to survive. The announcements said sixty days right? We can do that, we will… stay away from cities for the most part.” Dream realized he was taking charge, trying to compartmentalize the necessities. “We keep driving for now, try to stop at another gas station later, find somewhere safe.”

“We can do this.” Dream tried to catch everyone’s eyes, doing his best to sound confident. 

Just sixty days.

* * *

Dream leaned back in the passenger’s seat of the car, Sapnap had switched to the back to sleep more comfortably around an hour prior. They had pulled into a small town earlier, hoping to fill up on gas. Unfortunately, the streets were filled with carnage. They didn’t dare stop, instead driving straight through. Even staying in motion Dream had seen things he would never forget. 

People getting torn apart by the ‘zombies’ roaming in packs. Cars torn practically to pieces where people had tried to shelter inside. Homes ransacked, bodies scattered around. Zombies everywhere. Dream squeezed his eyes shut, trying to suppress the memories. 

“Hey, Dream?” Bad spoke up very softly, making a conscious effort not to wake either of the sleeping men in the back. Dream looked over at his friend, Bad looked pale, understandable considering—

“Yeah?”

Bad hesitated for a long moment, brown eyes gazing through wire-framed glasses in consternation, fixed on the road. Dream noticed his knuckles were white from clutching the wheel so tightly. Eventually, Bad took a deep breath.

“I think… I think I might be getting sick.” Dream jolted, fully alert, mind racing. Bad blinked heavily, voice frightened. 

“I… feel feverish. And my hands…” Bad released his right hand’s grip on the wheel, holding it out in the air. It trembled uncontrollably. Dream desperately shook his head, fighting to keep his voice hushed. 

“No, no Bad you’re fine. I mean, we’re all fine, so—”

“No.” Bad sounded heartbroken. “I… I hope you’re right. But I don’t think you are. Here.” Bad gently grabbed Dream’s hand and guided it to his forehead. The older man was burning up, so fevered it almost hurt to touch him. 

“I think we will be out in the countryside soon. I’ll… stop the car there and—” Bad’s voice broke, he gasped lightly. Dream didn’t let go of his friend’s hand. 

“Should we wake the others?” Dream hated the part of himself that was making plans, that had already accepted what was happening. That part of him was suppressing the emotions he knew he should be feeling at the thought of one of his best friends—

“No. Let them sleep, please. We can tell them when we stop.” Dream nodded, gently giving Bad’s hand a squeeze. He would respect his wishes. 

They ended up having to stop sooner than they would have liked. 

Bad pulled the car to the side of the road abruptly and tossed himself out the door, vomiting heavily into the bushes. Dream exited the vehicle to join him, gently guiding him to a nearby log to sit on once he had finished heaving. Dream winced to see the bile filled with blood. 

Naturally George and Sapnap woke up when the car stopped. Both looked confused, George tilted his head curiously, then froze in horror once he realized. Dream sat on the log next to Bad, gently laying a hand on his shoulders. Sapnap was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

George spoke up first.

“No.” His voice was disbelieving. “Dream?” Dream met his brown eyes hopelessly, there was nothing he could say that would fix this. 

“Could—” Bad coughed for a moment, then whimpered in pain briefly. “Could one of you get my bag out of the trunk?” Either what was happening hadn’t registered for Sapnap yet, or he was firmly in denial. Either way he dutifully retrieved Bad’s duffle bag and brought it over to where they sat. 

Bad started roughly going through it, tossing aside clothes and toiletries carelessly. Eventually he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled a grey case out of the bottom of the bag, along with several small canvas packages. 

“You should take this, it could help.” Bad flipped open the case to reveal a simple black pistol. “It’s only a nine-millimeter, but it is better than nothing.” Dream stared blankly, none of them knew what that meant. Bad briefly went over how to operate the weapon, giving safety information mostly. Dream accepted the holstered gun when Bad handed it and the ammo over. 

Next Bad revealed the knives in thick canvass cases. There were two larger knives and three smaller ones. Bad pocketed one and handed the rest over. Then he looked up at Dream gently.

“You should go.” Bad’s voice was wet, almost weepy with restrained fear and pain. Dream gently wrapped him in a hug. Sapnap must have clued in, because suddenly the young man was directly in front of them, protesting vehemently.

“NO! We can’t just—Dream you can’t be serious, we aren’t leaving Bad here, right?!” Bad gently untangled himself from Dream and reached a hand up towards Sapnap, lightly pulling the younger down to his level to talk to him. Sapnap kneeled willingly.

“You’ve got to Sappynap. Alright? I don’t want to risk—I can’t—I want you all to be safe. And that means leaving me here.” Bad was crying now, tears streaking down his face. Dream bit his lip when he noticed the red tint they gathered as they rolled over cracking skin. Sapnap fell into Bad’s arms and sobbed, clutching him desperately. Eventually Bad spoke to George over his shoulder.

“George, I’ve got a keychain attached to the keys, they’re still in the ignition, do you know the one I mean?” Dream watched as George nodded mutely, walking to the car to retrieve the item in question. Sapnap continued crying into Bad’s shoulder, the older gently rubbed his back comfortingly. Eventually George returned, and Sapnap, unwillingly, let go. 

“Thank you.” Bad smiled slightly once his hand clutched the charm, wincing a little as his lip split with the expression. Dream glanced at the keychain. It was a simple little thing. The end of the chain held a plastic oval, just wide enough for a little yellow duck to float in bright blue liquid. Dream watched as the duck bobbed along as Bad moved the charm. It was cheery.

Dream forced himself to stand before his resolve broke, pulling Sapnap with him. 

“Bad…” Dream didn’t know what to say, what do you say when—

“I love you all so much.” Bad’s voice trembled with emotion, knees shaking as he stayed sitting on the log. 

Dream’s façade broke. 

“I love you too Bad, so goddamn much.” Dream knew if he didn’t leave now, he never would. If it were just him and Bad there, he probably wouldn’t even consider it. But George stood behind him, and Sapnap clutched his hand. He forced himself to turn and guide them both to the car. Fortunately, they went willingly. 

Dream revved the engine and did something he was sure he would never forget. He drove away. In the evening light he couldn’t help but look in the rearview mirror, longing for a last glance at his friend. 

Bad stood up from the log. Dream watched as the man turned and walked into the woods. As he vanished in the trees Dream saw something glint in his hand, reflecting the last rays of sunlight.

George was frozen in silence. Sapnap started sobbing.

Dream drove through the night. 

* * *

Far away a man sat on his balcony clutching an identical charm to his chest. He watched the little duck bob along as he let his cellphone fall to the floor, finally having given up on the device. The man leaned out over the railing, eyes occasionally scanning as the city fell into chaos. He held the keychain tightly, the slightest smile gracing his lips despite the pain and fear. A happy little yellow ducky. He focused on that instead of the screams that rushed in the air around him. He focused on the keychain and what it represented as he tried to ignore how his skin cracked and bled. He held on to it as he leaned forward. Little happy ducky bobbing in the blue water. 

* * *

George walked out towards the car, arms filled with water bottles and other drinks. They had finally found a gas station away from a city, unfortunately others had found it first and taken a lot of the supplies they could have used. Still, George was relieved that they managed to safely get gas and that there were no zombies in sight. 

His relief was shattered when shouting rang out from near the car. George broke into a run, slowing down when he realized it was just Sapnap arguing with Dream again.

George started loading supplies into the trunk while the other two stood by the pump.

“We have to go back!” Sapnap was in the taller blonde’s face accusingly. George wished he could tune out the fight he knew was coming. 

“We can’t.” Dream had been awake all night, George thought he sounded exhausted. 

“Yes, we can! We have a full tank of gas now, and some supplies!” 

“Sapnap… he had the sickness, there is nothing—”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!!” Sapnap screamed, one hand flying up as if he was considering punching Dream then and there. The fist dropped to his side, clenched. “He could have just had a cold, or the flu and—”

George felt obligated to step in, gently speaking up from behind Sapnap.

“No. You saw how… his skin and the blood… you know as well as we do there was nothing we could do.” George heard his own voice crack while he spoke. He had felt so oddly absent since this whole thing started, why was he just getting emotional now?

For a moment Sapnap just turned to look at him. Then the youngest of the group jolted. With a wordless scream of anguish the dark-haired man punched the side of the car furiously, leaving an impressive dent. Dream reached out towards him, but stopped as Sapnap cradled his own hand and sobbed. After a moment George moved forward and rubbed his friend’s shoulder, nodding at Dream to join him. Sapnap eventually gathered enough air to form words, all accusation melted from his tone. 

“We should have at least stayed with him. We just left him alone…” George felt himself growing distant at the words, trying to remove himself from the guilt that threatened to overwhelm his senses. 

The three huddled together near the car for a long time, clinging to what little comfort they had left.

The sounds of footsteps approaching forced them into action. 

“Let’s go.” George took the lead, climbing into the driver’s seat and trying not to look too long at the group of zombies approaching from a nearby strip mall. The other two folded themselves into the car.

As George started driving he absently noticed how quickly the zombified humans moved. It was a lot faster than in the movies. His eyes flicked over the date on the stereo as he drove away towards the highway.

Fifty-eight more days.

* * *

Dream was the one that decided it would be best to stay moving, keep on the run. But they couldn’t always be driving. So, a compromise. They would camp out when they could, conserve gas. When zombies showed up or they started getting low on supplies they would move on. He pulled his green sweatshirt hood up to cover his head as the last heat from the fire faded away. Dream’s green eyes scanned the darkness, stopping to rest on the two other men bundled on the ground. 

George was closest to the car, practically sleeping underneath it. He looked too small and vulnerable in the night, his glasses rested folded in his hand even as he slept. Despite the fact that George was older, Dream had always been the de facto leader. He felt responsible for their little group. 

Dream turned his attention to the other young man when Sapnap stirred, murmuring in his sleep. Dream slowly crept to his side, gently rearranging the blankets and laying a calming hand on the dark-haired man’s back. Sapnap whimpered fearfully. The normal nightmares haunting him. Dream gently rubbed his back, hoping to bring him out of it. 

Eventually dark eyes flicked open sleepily, half-lidded in the light of the moon.

“mmm Dream?” Sapnap’s voice was vacant, Dream almost snickered at the realization the younger was likely sleep talking. 

“Yeah Sap?”

“Dream, uhh… ‘m… I don’t wanna die…” Every ounce of compartmentalization, of focus, broke. Dream felt tears start pouring down his face as his friend blinked sleepily. Dream took halting breaths, forcing himself to calm down enough to talk.

“You won’t Sap. We will all survive.” Sapnap hummed lightly in response, shifting his head on the bundle of clothes he was using as a pillow. 

“M’kay…” Gentle snores told Dream Sapnap had drifted off again. Dream sat on the ground between his best friends, weeping silently into his hands. 

Fifty-two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next two chapters daily, so keep an eye out if you're interested.
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed, I have a much longer ongoing AU series as well that updates regularly. No pressure to check it out! Just so you know :D  
> This is a far different story than some of my other works, so if you want to let me know what you think so far comments are extremely appreciated!! <3  
> \--R&T


	2. Fleeing the Great Equalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three young men travel and scavenge for survival.   
> At least they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fight back.
> 
> TW: blood, descriptions of injury, descriptions of corpses, anxiety, panic attacks, violence, gun use, vomiting, death

Sapnap did NOT understand how zombies always found them! No matter where they went, if they stayed in once place long enough the zombies would show up, running out of woods or between buildings straight for them. George thought they were just too loud. Dream joked that it was because George was too stinky. Sapnap didn’t bother to theorize. 

Still, it was Sapnap that figured out the zombies weren’t invulnerable, he had that to be proud of! Albeit… under avoidably unfortunate circumstances. 

They had stopped at a random town near the highway, mostly had truck stops and fast-food joints, but hopefully it would also have less people. They had a routine they followed for these things, drive slowly into town and straight to the gas station. One person would pump the gas and keep lookout while the other two went into any stores that looked safe. 

This time it was Sapnap and Dream. The truck stop had a sizable store, and despite the broken front glass, it looked decently un-ransacked. Dream immediately went towards the coolers, aiming to stock up on water. Sapnap walked into one of isles, hoping for some decent food. He felt himself shudder when he saw the blood covered floor in front of him. He didn’t even have enough air to gasp, retching at the sight. 

A corpse was… scattered around the shelves and floor. It looked absolutely torn apart, bite marks were noticeable in the wreckage of what was once a person. Sapnap took a step back, preparing himself to call out to Dream. His foot bumped something hard, half-hidden underneath a shelf. For some reason, unknown even to him, Sapnap bent to grab it first before making a sound.

His hands found a heavy axe, like the type firemen and first responders carry. He hefted it in his arms, noting how the edge was coated in dark, dry blood. The sharp point on the other end was similarly crusted over. Sapnap turned as he heard footsteps behind him, trying to be casual as he opened his mouth to warn Dream what he would be seeing when he came into view.

“Dream, there’s a—”

That was a far as Sapnap got before the person rounded the corner and lunged at him. Sapnap screeched, the terrified sound tearing its way out of his throat. He stumbled backwards, trying not to trip on the body, axe held out defensively. 

The creature was on top of him in a moment, arms grabbing at his own with cracking skin like dried sediment. Its fingernails clawed into his forearm, piercing the skin. Sapnap got the air knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the floor. Drips of dark, brackish blood dripped from its face and mouth as it leered over him, teeth bared animalistically. 

“SAPNAP!!!” He heard Dream call his name, sounding too far, too far away. He gritted his teeth as cold liquid splattered his face and neck. He pushed upwards with all his strength, kicking a leg to knock the zombie sideways. In desperation Sapnap managed to reverse the situation somewhat, he found himself kneeling over the creature, though its arms still gripped his like a vise. In a burst of energy Sapnap brought the axe down on its head.

A terrible crunching sound filled his senses. Sapnap didn’t stop. The creature shoved at him, finally releasing the painful grip. Sapnap brought the axe down again.

Again.

A hand touched his shoulder and he twisted violently, swinging the axe around in what could have been a deadly arc. Fortunately, Dream was fast enough to dodge out of the way, staring with wide green eyes at Sapnap. 

“I think you killed it.” Dream’s voice was frightened. Sapnap felt the adrenaline induced energy fading. He let the tip of the axe hit the ground with a clang. 

Dream took his arm and Sapnap let himself be pulled to his feet. He almost objected as Dream moved past him and knelt by the still zombie, grimacing and poking at its shattered skull with the tip of the knife Bad had given him. Sapnap didn’t feel safe. They had seen zombies walking around with absolutely fatal injuries, missing limbs and holes in torsos, this thing could spring back to life at any moment. Dream murmured, almost more to himself than Sapnap. 

“Most of the brain is mush, not like you crushed it, like, literally liquid. Huh. Cept the brain stem thing, it’s just beat up by being hit with an axe.” George shouting from outside forced Dream to end his morbid investigation. Sapnap felt heavy.

“Guys!! We’ve got to go!” As he followed Dream out of the shattered door, he moved slowly, legs leaden. 

It was only once he was safely in the car that he realized he was still clutching the axe. They got a few minutes out of town before Sapnap felt bile rush in his throat. 

“Pull over!” As soon as the wheels had stopped turning Sapnap catapulted out of the vehicle. He dropped to his hands and knees, heaving into the brush. Eventually he became aware of soft hands pulling his hair out of his face and tucking it more securely under his headband. Sapnap dropped back into a sitting position, not even able to move away from the pile of his own vomit. He vaguely felt relieved there were no traces of blood within it.

It wasn’t until Dream took his hands that Sapnap realized he was trembling violently. Looking up at his friends Sapnap choked out the only thoughts running through his head.

“I—I almost died, and… I killed someone.” 

George kept fussing with his hair, despite it already being out of his face. Sapnap appreciated the calming feeling the motion provided.

“No. They were already dead.” Dream sounded absolutely certain. His green eyes held no trace of doubt. Sapnap clung to that certainty. “You did what you had to, you survived. And you taught us how to kill them.” 

As Dream started explaining the specifics to George, Sapnap felt himself growing calmer. 

They were all together. They weren’t alone. 

It was just forty-three more days. 

* * *

George felt adrift. All he could do was cling to his friends, protect them and be protected by them. There was no way of knowing if his family was alive or dead. They were most likely dead. He gazed at Dream as they pulled into the city. It was just the three of them. George was terrified of losing them. 

They normally would have stayed far away from a city this large, but they were entirely out of food and water. The last few gas stations they stopped at had been completely emptied out. George chuckled to himself dryly. It would be unfortunate to die of starvation in a zombie apocalypse. Finally, Dream had found what he was looking for. The car slowed to a stop in front of a supermarket, George scanned the area. It looked clear, but that was no guarantee.

“Okay” Dream’s voice was just a whisper. “We leave the car running, I’ll get food, George gets water, Sapnap, you watch the doors, make sure we don’t get locked in.” The three had gone over this before entering the city, but George still appreciated running through the plan again. Dream made it sound so simple. 

They stepped out together, feeling exposed without the protection of the car. George especially felt vulnerable. Dream had Bad’s gun and Sapnap had his axe, but all George had was a knife. If they had to fight their way out, he would be no help. Reliant on the others. The store loomed in front of them. Dream stepped in first. 

The smell of rotting fruits and vegetables hit George’s nose immediately, he heard Sapnap make a gagging sound from next to him, the other man was sticking out his tongue in mock disgust. George stifled a giggle. Dream rolled his eyes. 

George focused up and eyed the signs above different isles. There. He moved to the row of shelves that contained beverages and was pleased to see they still contained many gallons of water. Their risky choice to go into the city had paid off. George grabbed four gallons of water, hefting them awkwardly, and moved back towards the front. 

“EEeep!” George yelped when something brushed his shoulder, Dream pinned a hand over his mouth. 

“Well, I was _going_ to tell you the store looks clear and you can probably risk the sound of using a cart, but you aren’t exactly quiet.” Dream’s voice was sarcastic, George stepped on his foot. 

“You shouldn’t have startled me.” George hissed under his breath, setting the plastic bottles in a cart and pulling it back towards the isle. Dream shrugged and grabbed his own cart, smiley slightly. 

George watched at the taller man dramatically took off with it, running and jumping up onto the edge of the cart as it rolled forward. He heard Sapnap snicker at the doors.

“Such a child.” George had to agree. 

He got a good load of water in the cart and rolled it past Sapnap, eager to get it in the car. Sapnap jokingly snarked at him as he passed.

“Get any of the good stuff?” George shot him a glare. They needed all the space they had available. 

As he loaded water into the trunk George kept a careful eye on his surroundings. They had been surprised before, and he was not eager to get in a fight. He anxiously glanced back at the storefront. Sapnap had disappeared inside, leaving him to keep watch, and Dream wasn’t done ‘shopping’ yet. 

George saw movement. Something was plodding around the corner of a nearby building, headed towards them. It was still a distance away but—

George’s eyes widened. The city seemed to shift with movement as zombies appeared out of every alleyway, every corner. It was like watching an ant hill. They would be swarmed. 

The slight man sprinted towards the store with reckless abandon, he got to the entrance before he shouted an alert, trying to be both discreet and heard.

“Dream! Sapnap! We need to leave now!!! Hurry!” His throat caught with panic, where were they?

Dream spun around the corner, pushing a loaded cart in front of him. Sapnap ran along behind, carrying a few items in his hands. They both alerted to his urgency. Without further prompting all three sprinted back towards the car, tossing in food packages as quickly as they could. The swarm moved in. 

George realized the zombies were practically running towards them, fully focused on the three of them. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as Dream fired at the closest one, the blond missed twice before he hit his target, the zombie staggering back and collapsing. George shut the trunk and rushed to the driver’s seat, shouting at Dream and Sapnap to get in. Dream slung himself in the passenger’s side and Sapnap threw himself in the rear bench seat, slamming the door shut just as the first zombie’s hands scraped the side of the car. 

George slammed the gas, pulling away from the nearest zombies and running over a couple in front of them with a sickening thump. His eyes scanned desperately as Dream shouted instructions. They had to get out of the city. Zombies poured out of nearby buildings and streets, filling available space like a wave. He needed to get back on the highway. 

Sapnap yelped as the car spun, the young man was thrown sideways in the back. George couldn’t spare him a look. He pulled onto the street, now having to both dodge abandoned cars and zombies that seemed determined to clog their escape. The turn to the highway was ahead. They were going to make it!

George felt the car jerk violently. He clutched the wheel and tried to bring it to bear, tried to turn—

Screaming.

A loud crashing sound. 

Painful impact against his chest, tight and harsh. 

“George!” Dream screamed in his face, shaking his shoulders, George snapped into consciousness. His chest hurt where the airbags had impacted. The car was tilted oddly, it made George feel dizzy. Dream kept shouting in his face.

“I got you, go!” Dream pulled him out of the car, pulling him away before doing the same for Sapnap. George staggered for a moment, the car was wrecked against the side of the overpass, one of the front tires was shredded. Everywhere he looked there were people—no—zombies approaching. Dream shoved him in the right direction, towards the highway. 

“Go!” George didn’t need to be asked twice, he ran up the steep incline as quickly as he could, half climbing in places to get up to the road without using the looping paved entrance. A shout behind him made his heart drop.

Sapnap shrieked, pain and fear evident as he got yanked off his feet and back down the steep hill. George spun at the top, helplessness filling his chest with every breathless gasp. There were only a few zombies now reaching the bottom of the incline, but one of them had yanked Sapnap’s legs out from under him. He rolled to his feet and ran along the bottom, George’s eyes met his dark ones, they were filled with absolute terror. 

“SAPNAP!” Dream was on the move, so much faster at reacting than George. He warned the youngest as another zombie drew close. Dream was obviously trying to find a place to get down to him. 

“Noooo!!!” Sapnap’s voice was one of pure anguish as the zombie jumped him, forcing him to slow and fight it off, axe swinging madly. More closed in. George’s eyes filled with tears.

“Sapnap, come up here, come up here!” Dream found a place that was lower further along and jumped down onto a closer ledge. Sapnap fixed on his position, ripping himself away from the imminent danger. 

George rushed up behind Dream, prepared to help him pull Sapnap up if necessary. Sapnap was almost there. So close. A zombie barreled in out of nowhere, knocking Sapnap bodily against the nearly vertical incline. Sapnap was pinned to the wall, more zombies were on their way.

“I don’t wanna die…” Sapnap’s voice was much quieter, not a yell or scream, nearly a sob. It was so filled with emotion that George almost jumped down with him, consequences be damned. 

**BANG**

The sound was deafeningly close to George’s ear. He flinched back reflexively as Dream fired twice more. Sapnap spun as soon as the weight was off him, jumping up towards the ledge. Dream and George both grabbed at him, George pulled his axe out of his hand and tossed it behind to retrieve later, grabbing his wrist tightly the moment his hands were free.

They dragged him up onto the road with them. There was no time for rest. Zombies were trying to follow them up. Some were succeeding. More were headed up the road itself. They had to move.

“Just keep running!” George shouted at the other two, taking the lead as they started down the road. 

They were without a car, without their supplies…

George looked at the other men panting beside him. They were together at least. He wasn’t alone. 

They only needed to survive for thirty-six more days.

* * *

Dream winced as he massaged sore muscles in his legs. They had been moving constantly for five days now. Well, not quite constantly, but it felt like it. Since the city, the hoard of zombies never really left their trail. Their only saving grace was being able to transverse tough terrain significantly faster than the zombies, giving them some breathing room. He had run out of bullets for the gun that morning, when they got stuck in an open field for too long and the faster zombies started to catch up. 

It was exhausting. Every time they stopped it was only a matter of hours before zombies started showing up again. They were having to intentionally go into painful or dangerous terrain just to slow the swarm of zombies a little bit. And they were out of food. 

Still, Dream fought to keep some hope alive. They had survived for a month, almost halfway to that foretold date where this would all be over. If they could just—

“God, I’m so hungry.” Sapnap whined from where he sat on a rock, similarly stretching sore muscles. George nodded absently. They all were. 

Dream made a decision.

“Next time we see any buildings we are heading towards them. We need food and we’ve already got zombies following us.” George looked terrified at the prospect, his brown eyes softly met Dream’s questioningly. Dream tried to look reassuring. Sapnap muttered agreement, rolling his shoulders.

It was just thirty-one more days.

* * *

They crept towards the city as carefully as possible. Sapnap was tense with anxiety. He could already see movement among the buildings, but they needed food. Dream was right. Sapnap clutched his axe tightly, wishing it weren’t the only real weapon they had left. Up close knives helped, but the zombies didn’t react to pain or injury like people. You had to really incapacitate them to make a difference. 

Sapnap froze when Dream held up a fist, signaling them so stop. His green eyes scanned alertly, Sapnap was beyond grateful for Dream’s leadership. Without him…

Dream pointed at a building on the outskirts. It looked like some sort of grocery, though small. Next to it was a construction site, bright yellow equipment abandoned. Sapnap tilted his head as they passed through the lot. Rebar was framing a large pit in the center, concrete edges were poured on part of it, but it was largely unfinished. Some sort of basement foundation. Incomplete, the hole was deep, at least 10 feet, and the sides were almost exactly vertical. The areas without cement were crisscrossed with jagged metal, there to reinforce the foundation once it was poured around it. 

Sapnap idly wondered if the project would ever be finished. 

“Okay.” Dream whispered as they ducked around a car, still in the parking lot. “We get in, grab stuff, and get out.” Sapnap nodded, the path to the store was clear. They dashed for it, trying to be as silent as possible. 

The doors were ajar, Sapnap hastily tucked his axe into his belt, keeping it available. Dream immediately grabbed some reusable bags on display by the door, tossing the cloth bundles at George and him.

“Good thing they switched away from plastic.” Sapnap grinned cheekily as another bag hit him in the face. Good. At least Dream and George weren’t too stressed to appreciate a joke. He moved towards the food. It was difficult to decide what to grab, nonperishables were typically a cumbersome burden. 

“I got some vegetables.” George had a heavily weighed bag over his shoulder, Sapnap grimaced. Soupy beans and corn were not his idea of a good time. But all the good stuff was gone, only a few cans of soups and broths remained. Sapnap shoved them in his bag greedily. Ooh! Rice was good, right? 

Sapnap silently held the bag of rice up questioningly in front of George, George shrugged. Sapnap took that as approval and loaded several into his bag. 

Heavy footfalls suddenly alerted Sapnap that their time here was rapidly coming to a close. He and George exchanged quick looks, both moving towards the front of the store and glancing around for Dream. A flash of green spun around the corner, almost crashing into the two. Dream ducked down, dragging them with him behind a register. 

“I lured a couple towards the back, the front door should be clear.” Sapnap felt his heart start beating faster, he tried to breathe quietly. They crept towards the front door. Then they were out, sunlight hit his face and he gasped in relief. 

It was short lived.

“Run!” The fact that George abandoned all semblance of silence sent a pulse of adrenaline up Sapnap’s spine. There were zombies everywhere, coming down the street in a wave, at least three dozen or more. They rushed back the way they came, towards the construction site at the edge of town. 

George was in the lead when they reached the lot, dodging obstacles and—

“What happens if we jump in that pit!?” George ran to the edge, considering the stupidest idea Sapnap had heard all day.

Sapnap took a moment to hand George one of his bags, getting a free hand for his axe. George stared at the quickly approaching zombies. 

“Is that a bad idea?” Sapnap stared at his friend like he’d grown a third arm. He was about to tell him it was a terrible idea and that they should do anything but that, before Dream interjected. The zombies were cutting across the lot to get to them faster, putting the ravine-like pit between them and the three men. 

“I wonder if they’d jump…” Dream shifted around the side and Sapnap followed, keeping as many zombies as possible directly across the pit from them. The first ones reached the edge and—

“OH!! They’re falling in!” George yelled in excitement, it was contagious. Sapnap whooped as the zombies toppled into each other, knocking those closest to the pit directly into it. Some started going around, but many of them were getting shoved in by the pure momentum of the mass of zombies. Sapnap laughed as they toppled into the pit. Maybe they could do something other than just running!

One came around towards him and he easily knocked it in with his axe. George cheered excitedly!

“Look at them! Yes! Look!!” George’s voice sounded more hopeful than Sapnap had heard since this whole thing started. He couldn’t help but grin, despite Dream’s chiding that the pit wasn’t deep enough to kill the zombies. 

“YES!!!” Sapnap cheered himself, turning back towards Dream to get him in on the excitement—

There was a blur of green as Dream was pushed into the pit by a zombie jumping him from behind. Dream yelled in fear and pain as he fell. The moment stretched on far too long… Sapnap feel his gut churn, George screamed. Dream went abruptly silent.

“DREAM! No!” George shrieked. Sapnap had to turn away from the pit for a moment, more zombies had snuck up behind them, he fended them off manically. George was frozen, staring down into the pit where—

Oh god.

Oh fuck.

“DREAM!!” This time the cry came from Sapnap’s own throat, it felt ripped out of him as his eyes saw his friend laying still across rebar and concrete, head bleeding and eyes blank. No. Please no. 

Sapnap realized he was in danger when George grabbed his arm, pulling him out of reach of another zombie that threatened to make him join Dream in his fate. Sapnap was too blinded to comply, he yanked his arm away. 

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled again, hoping beyond reason that Dream would stand up at any moment, that he’d join them and help them escape. Sapnap was known for making impulsive choices, he leapt down into the hole without a second thought, shouting at George as he did so. 

“Go, go, go just leave me George!” Sapnap landed on top of a zombie, cushioning his fall. He decapitated it with his axe as soon as he could, dark blood barely leaked from its neck. 

George ran around the edges of the pit above, shoving and dodging to keep the majority of the zombies falling into it. He didn’t leave.

“Dream’s literally gone! Sapnap, Dream’s gone!” Sapnap tuned George’s protests out, swinging wildly to clear a path to his friend. There!

Sapnap bodily dragged a zombie off Dream, forcing it to stop biting at his friends still form. Too still. Sapnap kneeled thoughtlessly, hand probing for a pulse, for any signs that… no. No, please.

There was nothing. Dream’s lively green eyes were empty, blood covered his torso where zombies had started ripping him apart. His head was cracked open. He had died the moment he hit the ground. Sapnap felt hot tears swell in his eyes. No. This couldn’t be happening, not now, not now please.

Sapnap couldn’t help but shriek wordlessly as he was knocked over by cold, dead arms grasping and tearing at his flesh. The zombies in the pit had stopped trying to get out, and instead turned their attention to him. He fought to his feet. Despite his previous words, Sapnap felt beyond relieved when he saw George still running valiantly around the lip of the hole. He wasn’t alone. 

He took one last parting look at his friend, dead on the ground. They were supposed to survive. He whispered an apology. 

Sapnap started fighting his way towards the edge, towards George. 

It was just the two of them now. 

George yelled at him to get out of the pit. Sapnap did his best to comply. 

“oh, oh my god.” Sapnap gasped as his guard fell, there were so many zombies everywhere and—

He screeched in pain when a zombie took a bite out of his arm. Another grabbed his torso, Sapnap already felt a bruise forming. He still wasn’t to the edge. There was a part of Sapnap’s consciousness that was ready to just stop fighting. Dream was dead. He was hurting and if he let the zombies get at his throat… at least it would be quick.

George caught his eye again, the brunette looked terrified, Sapnap didn’t give up.

“I’m gonna get out of this, I won’t let you be alone!” He meant his words, George nodded at him and stabbed a zombie in the throat with renewed energy, its bodied toppled over the edge. 

He didn’t want to die. He wouldn’t leave George alone.

It was just them now. 

Twenty-eight more days. 

* * *

“George!” Sapnap’s yell devolved into painful sobs as George held him down, hands pressing disinfectant into the deepest wound. 

George was crying as well, his eyes flooded with determined tears. He couldn’t let Sapnap die from infection, not now. Not when the two of them had managed to escape the city. 

It was pure chance he had even grabbed rubbing alcohol from the store. He originally was just going for ibuprofen and stuff to help with the soreness from running all the time when he scoured the sparce toiletries isle. It was a whim, a memory of a cut on Dream’s arm that made him grab the bottle.

George was glad for it now. 

He hated putting Sapnap through this, though. His friend writhed and struggled, it was only due to exhaustion and lost blood that George was able to keep him still. Eventually it got too much, and Sapnap passed out entirely. George didn’t know whether to be afraid or grateful. 

He finished dressing the wounds and wrapping them in the remains of one of the cloth shopping bags he had cut into strips. It wasn’t pretty, but hopefully it would be enough. 

Sapnap laid still on the wooden floor. They had found a house in the middle of nowhere, an abandoned farm multiple days walk out from the city. It was trashed and there had been a few zombies hanging around, but with the help of Sapnap’s axe they were dispatched efficiently. 

George knew they wouldn’t be able to stay here for long. But, it was safe for the moment. 

Sapnap murmured lightly. George brushed his hand through his friend’s dark hair, comforting both of them with the motion. Sapnap had several nasty bites and scrapes. They were lucky this wasn’t like that TV show Sapnap loved, the walking… walking something. George failed to remember the name. Either way he was glad it didn’t work like that. You got infected and turned into a zombie in the beginning of this mess or you didn’t. No turning into a zombie because of a bite, just bleeding and risk of normal infection. Not that those weren’t dangerous enough by themselves.

George didn’t think he would be able to do anything if it _were_ like that anyway. Not when Sapnap was all he had left. 

Not when his friend whimpered in unconscious pain on the floor.

Not when Dream.

No.

“Dream’s gone.” George whispered the words to himself in a wet voice, trying to let reality sink in. 

It was so sudden. So… Pointless. 

George had known his friend was dead the moment he heard the sickening crack of his head hitting concrete. 

He still couldn’t believe it. 

If only he hadn’t had the stupid idea to use the pit, hadn’t looked pointlessly over the edge at the spectacle of zombies falling in. At the time, he was elated that something they were doing was working. Dream paid the price for his arrogance. 

Then he almost lost Sapnap. The hopelessness that overwhelmed George when it looked like Sapnap wasn’t going to make it out… he never wanted to feel that way again. 

George started to scavenge for some supplies, or a weapon for himself. 

When he returned to the room with a few filled bottles of water, Sapnap was blinking his dark eyes open.

“Oh good. I was worried when I didn’t see you.” Sapnap mumbled incoherently, still struggling to pull himself into consciousness. George sat beside him and prepared some food.

It was only when they had finished eating that George spoke, looking seriously at Sapnap.

“What’s the plan?” George hated that even now he was forcing someone else to take charge. Despite George’s reservations, Sapnap seemed to appreciate the need to focus, snapping out of his dark ruminations. 

“We just keep moving I guess.” 

George met his eyes, searching for a spark of hope.

Just keep moving. 

Maybe they could do it.

Twenty-two more days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twenty-eighth day wasn't a good one.   
> Death is sometimes pointless.
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> \--R&T


	3. The last of days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just George and Sapnap now. Survival is the only option.  
> They arrive at the coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are hurt and afraid.
> 
> TW: blood, descriptions of injury, descriptions of corpses, anxiety, panic attacks, violence, death

Sapnap breathed deeply and smiled at the brine taste in the air. Somehow, they had ended up at the coast. All this time spent running and hiding, only to arrive at the same ocean they originally intended to vacation at. That felt like such a long time ago. 

Sapnap felt like a different person than the optimistic nineteen-year-old who was going on a summer trip with his closest friends. He nudged George as he walked beside him.

“Look, there’s a village over there.” George nodded tiredly, yawning to himself.

“We should go get some food and supplies.” The older scanned the horizon, brown eyes constantly jumping around to look for movement. It had been a few days since they had zombies chasing them closely enough to see, but George was nothing if not cautious. Still. They needed food.

Sapnap might’ve preferred to just stay and watch the sunset, but George pulled him along. 

“Come on Sapnap. I want to eat something before it gets dark.” Sapnap mumbled a complaint. Truthfully, he ached more than anything. His injures had, blessedly, not gotten infected, but that didn’t mean they weren’t slowing him down. He worried about how long he could keep this up.

George was unwilling to leave him. Sapnap had suggested it once, and the other man had slapped him across the face, tears streaming down his own cheeks as he shouted at him. Sapnap understood. He would never leave George either if the roles were reversed. They were friends, and they were all they had. 

Sapnap hefted his axe to his shoulder as they walked towards the buildings. Somehow the tool-turned-weapon had stayed with him despite everything, and he was grateful for it. 

They only had so long in the town before zombies started getting alerted to their presence. Sapnap slammed the point of the axe into one’s head as George finished scouting a convenience store. 

“We could use some warmer clothes…” George thoughtfully gazed at a rack of coats. Sapnap scoffed.

“We have to do this quick.” Sapnap peered out the window, seeing several forms moving in their direction. “We have to do this really quick.” 

George nodded and focused on getting food and water, leaving the jackets behind. They stepped back out into the streets. Another zombie charged, Sapnap gritted his teeth and stepped forward to meet it. His first swing impacted its legs, crippling it. As it crawled on the ground, he finished it off, heart racing. It never stopped being terrifying. Or upsetting. He forced his eyes away from the all-too-human figure on the sidewalk. 

Sapnap’s dark eyes saw a familiar shape in the distance. 

“There’s a big grocery store!” He pointed it out to George, whose bag of supplies was miserably empty. The tiny store they were in didn’t have much of use anymore. 

“Uhhh… That’s kinda risky.” George sounded uncertain. Sapnap decided to push the issue. 

“We need those supplies George!”

“I don’t think we can go there… Surely we can’t?” Sapnap frowned heavily. It was in the middle of the town. But George seemed to be getting an idea… “Maybe… If you distract them… then maybe…”

“Yes!” Sapnap was tired of waiting around. They could starve to death or go down fighting. Sapnap didn’t want to die from starvation. He knew the zombies would get to them if they stopped moving for too long and then if they couldn’t fight back… that was a fate far worse than going down fighting with his axe in his hands. 

The two men started towards the store, dodging around silent cars and occasional rotting corpses. When they were close, several zombies started charging in, Sapnap scrambled onto the roof of a car and gave George a nod.

“Come and get me!” Sapnap dented the car hood with his axe, getting the attention of the running zombies firmly on him. He had a good angle, as the first ones approached he swung the axe down on their heads, the extra height serving him well. 

He fought like that, alone in the street, for an unknown amount of time. He was focused, breathing heavily from exertion, but successful in the battle to stay alive. Sapnap jolted when he heard a familiar scream. 

“This was a bad idea!!” George came barreling out of the store at full tilt. Sapnap rushed towards him, towards the hoard of zombies that were on his tail. One was inches from grabbing George’s sweatshirt when Sapnap cut it down. Fingernails ripped his shirt as more caught up to where he had stopped, protecting George as he fled. 

“Sapnap get out of there!” George shouted frantically at him to turn and run, Sapnap was afraid he would get knocked to the ground if he stopped fighting for a single moment. 

“George RUN, just run!!” Sapnap flailed as the wave of zombies crashed against him, several grabbed at him, but even more ran past and kept after George. Sapnap didn’t have room to swing the axe, he resorted to holding it lengthwise across his body in both hands, shoving zombies away before they could grab him. 

He pushed and shoved, ignoring bruises and injuries, just fighting to stay upright. Eventually the crowd thinned somewhat and Sapnap made a mad dash for the edge, axe out in front of him like a shield. George yelled at him from nearby, Sapnap started towards him-- his head snapped back painfully as a zombie launched itself into his chest, sending him flying. 

Sapnap was pure adrenaline, even as he felt a snapping sensation in his ankle he rolled to his feet, forcing the limb to bear his weight because there was no other option. He had to move. 

“Get to the store!!” George was leading the zombies in a jagged path, dodging obstacles and giving himself some distance as he pointed at the original market they had raided. Sapnap beelined for it, every step agony on his injured ankle. He was almost there, the doors looked solid enough to hold the zombies off while they found another exit, he just had to get inside, and he would live. 

He spun when he reached the door, flinging it open and swinging his axe at the nearest zombie, scanning for George. 

“Run, George, you need to run!” Sapnap saw his friend struggling to get over a broken-down car, in a frenzy George spun and twisted his knife into a zombie’s throat. He needed to move. There were too many for him to fight, Sapnap could see it from here. 

Sapnap breathed a sigh of relief when George dragged himself over the obstacle, just another block down the street and—

“SAPNAP!!” George shrieked as he was tackled into an alley. Sapnap heard him screaming, more zombies flooded towards the helpless sound. 

Sapnap broke into a dead sprint.

He flung himself past the zombies already crowding the narrow space, George was pinned against a chain link fence, hands pressed against a zombie’s head as he tried to prevent it from biting his throat. Desperate, fearful eyes widened when George saw Sapnap. 

“Help!! Hel—” George’s cry was cut off as another zombie grabbed him, taking him to the ground. 

Sapnap almost turned away. 

He could still get out. He could escape, if he ran now—

“No!!!” Sapnap twirled the axe and relished the feeling of splitting bone when it connected with its target. “Get OFF!! GET OFF HIM!!”

Sapnap grabbed George’s arm and yanked him to his feet.

He would get George out of there.

It was fifteen more days. 

* * *

George shrieked in terror, more panic than pain as the zombie bore down on him. 

Harsh metal fencing dug into his back as he pushed against the bared teeth and grasping hands aiming to tear him apart. His eyes managed to leave the bloody face that hung in front of him for a moment to see that Sapnap was in the crowd of zombies, pushing towards him. 

“Help!! Hel—” George’s heart dropped as his feet were swept out from under him. As his head impacted the metal fence, he saw stars, stunned and helpless. 

This was it. He had survived so long and now…

“Get OFF!! GET OFF HIM!!”

The zombie on top of him vanished in a splatter of blood and gore. A firm hand wrapped around his arm, George found himself on his feet. 

Sapnap was in front of him, dark eyes fierce and determined. 

“Go!” Sapnap pushed him towards the fence, spinning to swing the axe wildly into the approaching zombies that crowded the narrow alley. 

George tried to climb, but it was slick and tightly wound, he couldn’t get a grip or—

George was hoisted into the air, his hand grabbing the top of the fence and swinging himself over the top automatically before he understood what was happening. He toppled to the ground, hitting the asphalt with a resounding thud. 

He pushed himself up in time to comprehend how he ended up on the other side of the chain link barrier. Sapnap looked at him from the other side, dark eyes filled with tears. He had… he had boosted George over the top, but now…

The moment was ripped away as Sapnap’s scream tore through the air. He was flung against the fence as a zombie sunk its jaws around the side of his neck. George heard a wordless wail of grief tear out of his own throat, he futilely tried to climb back over the fence, to somehow save Sapnap from the ripping arms and tearing jaws of the hoard. 

“No, Sapnap! Sapnap…”

It was pointless. George was almost grateful when Sapnap’s screams faded away. All that was left of his friend was a lifeless corpse, obscured by the snarling zombies that sought to rend it to pieces. 

“I’m sorry.” George whispered into the night. 

He turned and ran. 

Fifteen more days. He was alone.

* * *

George ran along the coast, persistently fleeing the place his final friend had died. There was nothing left for him there, for him anywhere. Still, he survived. 

He stopped on the beach, taking a moment to pull out a granola bar from his pocket and chew it slowly, eating more out of habit than anything. His eyes drifted over the ocean as the sun rose on the horizon. There was so much… space. George had never felt so alone. 

He was swaying to the beat of the waves as they crashed into the shore, pushed to move by the thundering footsteps of zombies coming from the land. Once again George ran. He ran and ran until he couldn’t run any longer. He collapsed on the sand. 

The stars whirled overhead, rolling over the horizon like a blanket. He took off his sunglasses. George slept alone and without protection, without care. 

He woke alone with the sound of snarling approaching his place on the beach. He stood up without bothering to look for the source. He moved on. George continued surviving. 

It was an odd situation the first time George ended up in the water. Zombies had caught him off guard, swarmed from all sides the ocean was the only recourse he had. So out he went, wading into the water. The salty ocean stung the scratches and scrapes on his legs, he hissed through his teeth. He wasn’t steady enough to go far, he went to his waist and tried to go parallel to the beach, expecting the zombies to be on him at any moment. 

They weren’t. 

The first few stepped into the ocean, they walked towards him, then the first wave hit. It was like the animated corpses couldn’t anticipate the push and pull of the current, they were swept off their feet. George just stopped and stared, watching as his threat became no more serious than any other piece of debris in the ocean. 

George laughed then, falling backwards into the water and coughing as it splashed his face. He laughed and laughed, voice hoarse from disuse. George laughed until he cried. Then he wept. 

The sea didn’t care about the extra salt, so George let his tears fall unbidden into the waves. Eventually George ran out of energy. He started moving again, seeking out food and shelter for another day. 

There were ten more days and George had found the ocean.

* * *

George hadn’t left the coastline since he discovered the safety it offered. At first he tried not to think about anything, he couldn’t afford to spend the energy. As the days passed, as salvation grew nearer, George found himself contemplating much more often. 

It was the truest form of tragedy. Sapnap had died minutes away from the safety of the ocean. A place of protection they didn’t know existed. George sometimes found himself laughing at the idea. If they had ran towards the ocean rather than the town… he wouldn’t be alone. 

The days blended together even as George kept careful count. If he could survive to the end, then maybe… maybe he could find some meaning from everything. Or maybe not. But surviving was all he knew how to do anymore. 

The ocean was his constant companion. Its sounds and tides kept him grounded, its currents were his only recourse from the dangers of an unforgiving world. 

So, on the last day, the final night, it was no surprise that George sat on a rock overlooking the ocean. Dusk had dropped heavily, leaving a fog across the beach. It swirled and twisted, a misty curtain rarely revealing the moon’s light. 

It was no surprise that when zombies charged towards his rock, George leapt into the ocean without a second thought. There were so many, they came from all directions and coated the beach, straining to reach him. George waded deeper, away from the shattered husks of the unfortunate infected. He couldn’t bear to look at them.

In a single instant George was swept off his feet into deeper water. He didn’t panic as the ocean embraced him, he easily swam to the surface, gulping the air greedily. It was fine. 

He floated on his back and kicked his legs, propelling himself further from shore as the zombies pushed towards him, using each other as leverage to fight the ocean waves. 

He hummed lightly and looked at the sky. It was cold. George felt it creeping into his limbs, making them tremble. He floated.

He drifted.

He heard a voice.

George didn’t dare question it when the first words were spoken. A smile crept across his face. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I got knocked in a stupid pit.” The voice was unmistakably Dream’s, light and vaguely amused. 

George kept his eyes fixed on the heavens, not looking to where the voice of his friend emanated from alongside him. He wasn’t willing to risk being alone again.

“Yeah, that was crazy.” George’s voice was rusty from disuse, he hadn’t had anyone to talk to. He hoped Dream wouldn’t mind. 

Dream chuckled. 

“It felt like so long ago… It’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice.” George finally dared to turn his head, but there was nothing to see. No green sweater, no blond hair, no Dream. 

George noticed that he had stopped shaking. The water didn’t seem so bad anymore. He couldn’t see the shore, but it was fine. The ocean was safe. 

An unknowable amount of time passed before George next heard anything. This time it was Sapnap’s voice.

“I died for you Georgie.” George teared up, the stars and moon blurring. Sapnap sounded peaceful… not in pain or scared. It was wonderful.

“You literally gave your life for me.” George whispered, his limbs were growing numb, but he was sure he felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand. 

“Yeah…” George didn’t look until after the pressure on his hand had lifted, but he was sure the white headband wasn’t just a reflection on the water. It vanished before he could touch it, dissipating into nothing, water rippling away from the splash George created on the oceans surface. 

Mist started settling low over the water. George watched the shapes with fascination. Occasionally he would see something he felt like he recognized, but when he strained to catch it fully in his vision, it was gone. 

“I can’t believe I survived out of all of us.” George let his mind wander.

“Yeah, that was crazy.” Dream was calm. George was calm.

“Don’t get a big head, I died saving you!” Sapnap didn’t seem mad, just gently ribbing George like usual. 

For a moment George was sure he saw recognizable shapes in the cloudy sky. Two figures, side by side, hands clasped together. One’s neck had a horizontal line across the front, curved like a grotesque smile. The other’s head twisted at an odd angle, unnatural. Both were smiling. George thought he should have felt unsettled. Yet… there was something oddly peaceful about the two people whose forms were drifting away towards the eastern sky. The last thing George saw before they dissipated was the small round keychains dangling from each of their unoccupied hands, matching in death as in life. 

George smiled to himself. Even as the misty figures faded away, he felt comforting pressure return to his hands. He knew that Dream was there, that Sapnap was there. They were next to him, floating in the waves. 

“It’s almost sunrise George…” Dream’s voice drifted around, stirring George slightly. 

“Yeah man, what day is it anyway?” Sapnap reminded George of something he already knew. 

George coughed, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his head above water consistently. Waves kept flooding his nose and mouth. 

“When the sun rises… It’ll have been sixty days.” Zero more days. 

George drifted alone in the ocean as the sun rose on the horizon. 

There were zero more days. George was no longer alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.   
> I intentionally left the ending somewhat open to interpretation, zero days left.
> 
> Also!!! I am really wondering if anyone noticed what I was referencing with the numbers of the days they are on? I was inspired by the "Minecraft: Zombie apocalypse" video and matched major events up with something in it if anyone is interested :)
> 
> I hope you managed to enjoy this story despite the pain... I really enjoyed this project.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> \--R&T


End file.
